Not Afraid
by sebunpls
Summary: Death is inevitable. If anything, death was the only thing in life someone could be certain of. One Shot. Seven thinking about her family during her last moments.


_AN: Does anyone have tissues? I almost cried while writing this. Just a scenario of, 'What if Seven died on the battlefield or something?' 'How would she react to that?'. And this kind of... happened. Plus me and my friends talked about doing death one shots. ... Sadness.  
_

___Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, through all the sad. This is Seven's last moments, which she spends thinking about her family. _  


* * *

_Death is inevitable._

If anything, death was the only thing in life someone could be certain of.

No one thinks about it because the thought is difficult. The thought of not being around the ones we love, to be able to do the things we'd normally do. Not having the chance to say what we wanted to, or make an impact on the people around us. The places we left unexplored and the feelings that some of us may never get to experience. More importantly, the thought of the unknown that plagues our mind, makes us cringe in fear of what could happen after we're gone.

_ Where do we go?_

**_Will anyone remember me?_ **

Violet eyes snapped open to face the cold and dreary gray sky. Small drops of water were falling elegantly onto the dirty ground, creating a constant rhythm that seemed to be speeding up as the seconds went by.

A sharp intake of breath.

Excruciating pain coursing through her veins.

A small groan escaped her lips, face contorting as she tried to find her breath. It felt as if she was being stabbed over and over, each breath she took getting worse and worse. Hands gripped the muddy ground below weakly as she tried to move. It was no use. Nothing was going to make the pain go away, and she came to a quick decision to just stay still.

The more still she was, the less it hurt.

The more still she was, the more the numbness began to set in.

Settling for short spurts of breath, the silverette stared at the sky above her wondering what in the world she could do to save herself. There were probably soldiers near by, the fight was intense and she'd seen a lot of people being injured. It was a normal battle, she wondered how in the world she got brought down so easily. Thoughts of her friends and classmates passed through, wondering if they were alright or if anyone needed help.

_ What if someone's hurt? _

Suddenly moving from the panic, and all the pain came back, stabbing all over her body. She clenched her teeth and clawed at the ground as best she could with her weak hands, willing it to go away as tears welled up in her eyes. If this was death, she didn't know it would hurt so bad, nor did she know that this would be the way she'd be going. Everyone knew how it was supposed to end, but this wasn't it… A careless move on the battlefield and all was done.

Tears began to flow freely from her violet eyes, sliding down the sides of her face and onto the ground, it mixed with the rain that was coming down harder than before. Her breathing became erratic again as she tried to calm down, but there was no way now. She was scared and there was nothing she could do about it. Lying on her place on the ground was all she could do, held down by her wounds and the pain that never ceased. There was no way to pinpoint where she got hit, as it coursed all the way to the very tips of her fingers, not letting up in any place. She tried to move her hands to maybe perform a healing spell, but they wouldn't lift far enough to do so.

Giving up on moving, her thoughts soon began to take over. She wanted to move so she could find everyone else. Were they okay? Did they need any help? Did they get out alright? She wondered if they were maybe looking for her, or if they'd ended up in the same position she was now, on the ground, barely hanging onto life. The only thing she knew for certain was that she was afraid.

Her hands began to shake and she bit her lip as she thought about the fact that these were her last moments. There were so many things left unsaid to so many people, she wanted to redo everything to this moment and have everyone know what she needed them to know.

It was no use, though. There was nothing she could do about it anymore, and that was the hardest thing to accept. She would never be able to tell everyone how much they meant to her, how much every single one of her classmates were her best friends and family. They probably already knew it, but she wanted to tell them herself.

And she couldn't.

_I can't… _

Closing her eyes, she clenched her jaw, face contorting as she tried to find some sense in had to be a reason for this, and there had to be something to come out of it. The thing that she was worried the most about was the after effects of all of this. How was everyone going to react? Would they be sad that she was gone? Would they miss her?

_No… They wont remember me._

For some reason, that was comforting. The fact that she knew they wouldn't have to worry about her, or think about where she was or if she was alright wherever she went after this was over. If they didn't have to worry, that was all she was concerned about. They wouldn't remember her face or her name, any memories she had with anyone would be erased from their heads, never to be seen again. And that was okay.

She would **never** see Deuce scolding Ace about sleeping on a bench for the millionth time.

She **wouldn't** be able to listen to Trey talk and talk for hours again, what she would have given to hear that at least one more time. No matter how annoying it was before, it would almost be paradise now, just to hear his voice again.

She would **never** get to talk to Cater about whatever came up.

**No more** hearing Cinque going on about Mog as usual.

Sice and her would **never** be able to have stupid fights again about things, and she **wouldn't** be able to call her her best friend again.

No more watching Eight do his training, like everyone knew he always did.

She **wouldn't have the chance** to cross her arms and roll her eyes as Nine got yet another smack from Kurasame, or scold him for throwing Mog carelessly.

** No more** being able to laugh freely with Jack, finally able to not have a care in the world about what was going on.

**No more** interesting conversations about any types of books with Queen.

**No more** silent conversations that had more substance than others with King.

_ It's okay…_

Her breathing came back to a normal pace. It was still difficult, but it was bearable now that she felt calmer about knowing everyone would be alright. The numbness began to set in again, now unable to even move a finger from it's place on the ground. All she could taste was something metallic, probably from the blood that had began to bubble up, lungs unable to let her give a decent cough. She knew she was probably beat up pretty bad, and was sort of glad she couldn't see herself. She hoped her friends wouldn't have to see her like this…

This was it, but it was okay.

_"Seven!" _

_"_**Seven!**_" _

_"**Seven!**" _

A small smile made it's way onto her face as she thought of everyone's voices. Their smiling faces and stupid memories they all had together. Growing up with them was good, even though they had to fight and do things most children wouldn't ever do. She sort of wished she got the chance to thank all of them for all of those memories, for making her life as good as it could be under their circumstances. They wouldn't remember her anymore, but she hoped that she'd be able to carry the memories with her no matter where she went.

_"There she is!" _

_"Oh, Etro." _

"**_Seven__!_**"

Drowning out the sounds around her, she couldn't hear the voices of her friends calling for her, or the sound of their shoes splashing through the rain and the mud. They were so close and she didn't even know it, losing herself in the memories as the pain began to disappear. Closing her eyes, her breath began to slow, not struggling to find the right pace anymore. It didn't hurt anymore, and for that she was thankful. It really wasn't as scary as she thought it was before now, having eased her mind with the thoughts of everyone. It was okay, everything was going to be okay.

_**I love you all…**_

As she took her final breath, a small smile was found on her face.

"_Seven_ _**wake up!**_"

"**_No!_**"

Someone began to pick her up and shake her, but there was no use in it now. The voices of her family crowded around the shell of her body where she wouldn't ever wake up again. Soon enough they would begin to forget her.

_"Is she…?"_

_Death is inevitable._

**_But they would be alright._**


End file.
